Pressure
by Mata Ara
Summary: Satu tetes likuid perlahan muncul dari ujung mata kanan Sasuke dan mengalir meninggalkan jejak di pipinya. Pada saat itu juga Sasuke tahu apa yang ia mau. / Sekuel (HARUSNYA) Reuni dan Takobotsu Cardiomyopathy / WARNING inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Pressure**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING: OOC, AU, penggunaan bahasa non-baku untuk dialog, drama banget, plot akhir masih belum ditentukan.**

 **Happy reading!**

Ketika menemukan dirinya terbangun di sudut ruang tamu Naruto, tertidur hanya berbantalkan jaket miliknya di atas lantai, Sasuke sontak memaki. Dentuman keras seketika menghantam kepalanya dan membuat ia memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring di lantai. Ia mabuk, sudah pasti itu. Keadaan ruang tamu Naruto yang masih penuh dengan kaleng-kaleng bir kosong bisa jadi bukti paling kuat, juga ditambah pening yang ia rasakan dan perut yang mendadak mual.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke mabuk di rumah Naruto. Sejak dua minggu terakhir reuni mereka, dan keputusan Sakura yang membuatnya baper berkepanjangan, menambah rumit keadaan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Tujuh bulan lalu ia yakin sudah tidak mencintai Sakura hingga akhirnya memilih memutuskan hubungan dan berhubungan dengan Shion, rekan kerjanya. Jika harus jujur, tujuh bulan terakhir terasa biasa-biasa saja jika dibandingkan delapan tahun kebersamaannya bersama Sakura. Tapi genetik Uchiha yang kental akan keras kepala terlalu mendominasi struktur-struktur dalam pembuluh darahnya. Ia bertahan pada Shion, dengan harapan ia bisa mencintai gadis itu, lalu melupakan Sakura _yang dianggapnya tidak lagi ia cintai_. Tapi berita itu muncul; soal kedekatan Sakura dengan pria lain, yang akhirnya memaksa sesuatu muncul dalam dirinya.

Marah? Ya.

Cemburu? Mungkin.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan kepala merah jambu Sakura, mendesak apa yang gadis itu lihat dari si dokter berambut merah. Tapi Naruto benar. Sakura bukan siapa-siapanya lagi. Ia tidak berhak menuntut apapun dari gadis Haruno itu setelah apa yang ia lakukan beberapa bulan terakhir. Perbuatannya ketika malam reuni yang meminta maaf dan ingin membuat hubungan mereka kembali berhasil adalah suatu tindakan egois.

Bukan hanya melukai satu gadis, tapi ia juga akan melukai gadis lainnya yang telah ia beri janji. Suatu fakta yang sangat ia benci tapi tidak bisa diuraikan begitu saja.

Setelah menunggu lebih dari sepuluh menit untuk membuat kepalanya sedikit lebih baik, Sasuke bangkit dari lantai. Ia langsung menuju area dapur. Dari ujung lorong samar-samar tercium bau pancake dan wangi kopi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sadar juga lo akhirnya?" adalah kalimat dari Naruto yang menyambutnya.

Sasuke menggumam asal sambil mengambil tempat di meja makan. Tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi, Naruto menghidangkan sepiring pancake tanpa toping dan kopi hitam pekat ke hadapan Sasuke. Ia lalu duduk di kursi bersebrangan dengan Sasuke dengan sereal dan segelas susu cokelat sebagai sarapan.

"Shika mana?" tanya Sasuke setelah suapan ketiga.

Naruto menyempatkan diri mengunyah serealnya sebelum menjawab, "semalam kan dia udah balik. Parah banget emang lo. Mau sampe kapan sih mabok terus di tempat gue?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek. Ia memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto karena sesungguhnya ia pun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sampai ia bisa mensortir perasaannya sendiri? Atau sampai Sakura memutuskan bahwa pria berambut merah itu tidak pantas untuknya? Tch. Memikirkannya saja membuat kepalanya langsung berdenyut sakit lagi. Buru-buru ia meminum kopi pekatnya, berharap rasa sakit itu hilang.

Setelah menaruh cangkir, tanpa sengaja ia menangkap pandangan Naruto. Si bodoh itu tengah menyeringai seperti orang idiot.

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lo nggak ingat semalam lo ngapain aja?"

Kening Sasuke sontak berkerut. Sepenggal ikatan lewat di pikirannya seperti putaran film. Goyang erotis yang ia lakukan di atas meja kerja di perpustakaan pribadi milik ayah Naruto; memasukkan ayam hidup ke dalam lemari pendingin; hingga membuang seluruh peralatan berwarna merah yang ada di dalam rumah Naruto—termasuk bra milik bibi Kusina. Dan…

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya sambil mengerang keras. "Please, jangan bilang gue nelpon Sakura lagi."

"Kagaaaak…"

Sasuke kaget. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tanya. Dua minggu terakhir, selama karir mabuknya di rumah Naruto, Sasuke sudah melakukan sederetan tingkah memalukan. Yang paling epik dari semua tingkah-tingkah itu adalah ketika ia menghubungi Sakura dan merengek-rengek agar Sakura tidak bersama si pria merah. Selama ini Sakura tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit kejadian itu, sesuatu yang sangat Sasuke syukuri mengingat ia sendiri tidak tahu harus menyampaikan alasan seperti apa. Tapi itu pun karena selama dua minggu ini Sakura sangat sibuk di tempat kerjanya. Dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk menelpon Sasuke ataupun bertemu untuk sekedar bertegur sapa.

"Lo nggak nelpon Sakura," lanjut Naruto. "Cuman sms-sms dikit." Tawanya lalu menggelegar di sepenjuru dapur.

Sasuke langsung merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dengan panik ia mengecek seluruh aplikasi sosial medianya. Mengecek satu-satu hingga berakhir di aplikasi pesan. Deretan pesan dengan sejuta typo yang ia kirimkan untuk Sakura membuatnya menghela napas panjang. Satu lagi dari kebodohan Sasuke…

Setelah puas tertawa hingga membungkuk di atas lantai, Naruto berdeham beberapa kali. "Sas," panggilnya.

Menyadari keseriusan dari intonasi suaranya membuat Sasuke awas. Naruto terkenal akan kebanyolannya dan jarang bertingkah serius. Tapi sekali dia menampilkan keseriusannya, berarti dia sungguh-sungguh tidak bercanda.

"Mau sampai kapan lo begini?"

Sasuke kembali mengangkat bahunya.

"Gue serius, Sas. Lo ngajak Sakura balikan di saat lo masih sama Shion. Lo bukan aja nyakitin Sakura tapi juga Shion," lanjutnya.

 _Kayak fakta itu nggak jelas aja._

"Gue bingung, bego," respon Sasuke. Ia paling tidak bisa jika harus menampilkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perasaan. Curhat dengan Naruto, yang terbilang orang paling mengenal dirinya sejak dulu, bahkan masuk dalam hitungan. Tapi, sekali lagi, Naruto benar.

"Gini deh. Gue bakal kasih lo saran tapi gue nggak tau itu bakal berhasil atau nggak."

Satu kening Sasuke terangkat, tanpa verbal ia menyuruh Naruto melanjutkan.

"Lo ingat situasi gue sama Hinata pas kelas tiga?" Sasuke mengangguk. Saat itu mendekati ujian kelulusan. Naruto dan Hinata baru sebatas teman sekelas yang bertingkah seperti orang pacaran. Masalah muncul ketika Hinata didekati seorang pemuda dari sekolah lain hingga membuat Naruto bertingkah seperti cacing kepanasan. Masalah lainnya adalah saat itu Naruto sedang berkomitmen dengan gadis lain. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa mereka berdua bisa berakhir bersama tiga hari menjelang upacara kelulusan. "Waktu itu gue galau abis, cuy. Lo ingat kan? Kakashi sampe nelpon bokap gue ngaduin gue yang tanpa sadar suka nangis sendiri di kelas dikira kesurupan?"

"Hn."

"Waktu itu, gue mikirnya simple aja. Gue cuman mikir kalau seandainya Tami dideketin cowok lain gue bakal gimana. Dan, kalau seandainya, Hinata beneran jadian sama tuh cowok, gue bakal gimana. Jadi, ya, gue akhirnya mutusin Tami dan ngejar Hinata."

Mungkin pengaruh kadar alkohol yang masih tersisa di pembuluh darahnya membuat Sasuke tidak paham apa hubungan antara masa lalu Naruto dan sikonnya dengan Sakura. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Maksud gue, coba lo bayangin," jawab Naruto. "Gimana seandainya Shion dideketin cowok lain saat ini, dan Sakura _beneran_ jadian sama si dokter Rei itu, terus mereka ciuman, jatuh cinta, terus nikah, terus punya anak dan mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. Mana yang paling bikin lo kesel?"

Bayangan Sakura yang dirangkul oleh sosok anonim berambut merah membuat emosinya perlahan beranjak naik. Tanpa sadar ia menggenggam sendoknya dengan tekanan sedikit lebih kuat hingga membuat jari-jarinya memutih. Naruto yang menyadari adanya perubahan pada rahang Sasuke yang mendadak mengeras, tertawa kecil. "Lo udah dapet jawabannya."

Sasuke mendengus kasar. Ia melempar sendoknya ke atas meja—nafsu makannya langsung hilang digantikan nafsu ingin menguliti seseorang yang berambut merah. Sebisa mungkin gambaran tentang Sakura yang melakukan adegan rated MA dengan pria lain—bukan hanya berambut merah; tapi juga dengan beragam warna termasuk berambut putih yang membuatnya ingin menikam Sui—dihilangkan dari pikirannya. Tidak pernah ia kehilangan kendali emosi seperti ini (pengecualian di malam reuni di mana ia menangis seperti anak kecil.) Dan sejujurnya, hal ini membuatnya ketakutan.

"Manusia emang butuh _pressure_ ," gumam Naruto. "Tapi bukan berarti lo harus ikut cara gue," katanya lagi dengan suara sedikit lebih keras.

Sasuke menggeram. "Lo udah masukin ide Sakura _ciuman_ sama _cowok lain_ ke otak gue dan sekarang lo bilang nggak harus ikut cara lo?" desisnya.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, menampilkan gestur menyerah. "Bukan berarti lo juga nggak harus nggak ikut cara gue. Yang mau gue bilang, waktu kejadian gue sama Hinata gue tau apa yang gue mau. Gue mau Hinata, titik. Cara gue bayangin dia sama cowok lain cuman sebagai jembatan gue buat mutusin apa yang gue mau. Sekarang lo. Lo nggak suka Sakura sama cowok lain. Lo maunya apa? Ngejar Sakura lagi? Silahkan. Mumpung dia belum jadian sama orang lain. Atau lo mau tetep denial kayak apa yang lo lakuin tujuh bulan lalu? Silahkan juga. Tapi gue ingetin," telunjuk Naruto mengarah tepat di hidung Sasuke. "Kalo lo milih denial dan masih tetap bertingkah kayak gini ke Sakura, _sorry to say_ , gue bakal berdiri di samping Ino. Gue cinta lo, Sas, tapi biar gimanapun juga Sakura itu sahabat gue. Dan lo ada di pihak yang salah—kalau lo milih denial, ya."

"Lo pikir gampang mutusin hubungan?" kata Sasuke setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit. Kata-kata Naruto menyerap cepat di otaknya, tapi ada yang lebih mendesak. Memutuskan hubungan tidak segampang itu.

Naruto mendengus kasar. " _Please_. Lo mutusin hubungan delapan taun sama Sakura gampang banget," kata Naruto sadis. "Lagian seserius apa sih lo sama Shion? Gue liat biasa aja, kayak orang temenan. Mesraan lo sama Hinata lagi."

Dengan gusar Sasuke mengacak surai kehitamannya. Ia memijit spasi di antara kedua matanya dan bergumam, "gue udah nyakitin Sakura, Nar. Gue nggak mau nyakitin orang lain lagi."

Naruto terdiam. Ia memandang Sasuke selama beberapa detik sebelum mengalihkan atensinya pada serealnya yang belum habis. Keduanya duduk dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat hingga Naruto memutuskan untuk bergumam pelan. " _Okay_." Dia lantas bangkit dari duduknya. Sereal yang belum habis dibuangnya ke tempat sampah. Lalu dengan keras dibantingnya peralatan makan ke atas wastafel. "Shion, _it is_." Dia menepuk pundak Sasuke singkat sebelum keluar dari dapur.

…

Sebelum kembali dari kediaman Uzumaki, Sasuke sempat bertanya pada Naruto tentang bagaimana dia bisa memutuskan Tami tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Pemuda kuning itu hanya menjawab;

"Lo yang masih sempat mikirin perasaan Shion nunjukin kalau sebenarnya lo peduli sama dia."

Dan kini, di dalam mobil menuju ke arah rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja, Sasuke kembali memikirkan percakapannya dengan Naruto. Ia tidak suka melihat Sakura bersama pria lain, tapi di sisi yang satu ia tidak juga suka kalau harus kembali menyakiti gadis lain. Mendadak pikiran itu membuatnya tersentak kaget.

 _Keyword_ : gadis lain.

Jadi kalau pun bukan Shion, apa ia tetap akan memilih untuk tidak memutuskan hubungannya yang sekarang? Jadi ini bukan soal Shion, tapi mungkin, _mungkin_ , perasaan bersalahnya pada Sakura tujuh bulan lalu yang memaksanya untuk membangun dinding pertahanan? _Damn._ Hubungan percintaan memang lebih rumit dari teori-teori fisika. Pengalamannya yang hanya bersama dua orang gadis juga tidak banyak membantu.

Memasuki pelataran rumah sakit pikiran Sasuke masih belum terbentuk. Ia sudah berencana meminta nasihat pada kakak sulungnya malam nanti—dengan harapan bahwa Itachi tidak akan menggunakan curhatannya sebagai senjata untuk membuat Sasuke menjadi _babysitter_ selama liburannya ini.

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya di tempat milik direktur (belum tahu ya ibunya direktur di sini?) Sasuke menyusuri lorong menuju gedung tempat ruang kerja Sakura. Sebelum putus hubungan, ia sempat beberapa kali datang ke tempat ini untuk mengajak Sakura makan siang di luar. Tapi pada saat itu Sakura belum menjabat sebagai kepala bagian. Namun sekarang gadis itu sudah memiliki ruang kerjanya yang prestisius yang tidak Sasuke ketahui lokasi tepatnya. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan singgah di meja suster untuk bertanya.

Ada beberapa wanita yang sedang sibuk di ruangan kecil di balik meja, salah satunya Ino. Ketika wanita itu menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berdiri kaku sambil balas menatapnya, Ino menghela napas panjang. "Salah gue apa?!" kedua tangannya terangkat ke udara. "Tadi pagi Sai, sekarang ini anak," dengusnya. Tapi dia tetap mendekat ke arah Sasuke dengan langkah sedikit pelan akibat beban dari perutnya yang mulai membesar. "Mau apa lo?" salaknya, persis preman.

Sasuke menatapnya datar tanpa terpengaruh hormon kehamilan Ino. "Ruangannya Sakura?"

Ino mendengus lagi. "Elo ya… masih nggak—" tapi ucapannya terhenti begitu saja. Selama dua detik dia sibuk menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya sebelum kembali berujar, "ke lorong sini, belok kanan, pintu ketiga. Ada namanya juga kok di pintu."

Keheranan langsung melanda Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah berpikir Ino akan semudah itu memberikan informasi tentang Sakura. Gadis ini membencinya setengah mati selama tujuh bulan belakangan. "Lo nggak bakal bikin gue masuk ruang operasi kan?"

Ino memutar bola matanya dramatis. "Daripada bikin lo masuk ruang operasi, mending gue sendiri yang operasi lo sekarang. Pake… INI!" Pisau bedah diangkat dan disodorkannya tepat ke bawah hidung Sasuke. Tapi pemuda itu masih tidak bergeming. Seruan malah datang dari belakang Ino.

"Ino-chan!" Sesosok wanita tua bertubuh gempal berdiri di samping Ino sambil menatap Ino dengan pandangan tajam. "Turunkan pisau itu!" Dia kemudian berbalik menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maafkan Ino-chan, Sasuke-kun. Hormonnya memang kurang stabil."

Sasuke hanya merespon _Hn_ sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti instruksi Ino. Benar saja, memang ada ruangan dengan nama Sakura menempel di dahan pintu. Setelah mengetuk sekilas terdengar suara familiar dari dalam yang menyuruhnya masuk. Dibukanya pintu,

…hanya untuk berhadapan dengan seorang pria berambut merah.

"Sasuke?" suara feminim Sakura menarik Sasuke dari keterkejutannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang pundak pria itu dan menemukan Sakura menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Lo ngapain di sini?"

 _Such a pressure, Naruto._

Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilan Sakura. Alih-alih, ia memfokuskan dua manik kembarnya pada sosok anonim di hadapannya saat ini. Surai terang berwarna kemerahan seperti darah itu seketika membuat matanya sakit.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura lagi. Sedetik kemudian tubuh mungil itu sudah berdiri di samping si pria merah. "Lo ngapain di sini?"

Satu pertanyaan itu membuat emosi Sasuke melonjak. Rahangnya terkatup kuat untuk menahan diri membentak Sakura. Kedua tangannya yang mengepal disembunyikan dibalik saku celana untuk menahan diri melayangkan satu tinju pada wajah kaku di hadapannya saat ini. Alih-alih, ia memaksakan diri untuk mengatakan, "aku mau ngomong sesuatu." masih dengan rahang yang mengeras hingga kalimat tanya itu lebih terdengar seperti gumaman kasar.

Sakura menatapnya dengan kening terangkat. Tapi dia mengangguk sebelum bergeser dan mempersilahkan Sasuke memasuki ruangan. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik pada pria merah sembari tersenyum kecil. "Maaf, Gaara-kun. Aku akan menemui nanti."

Adalah yang menjadi pemicu meledaknya emosi Sasuke. Ia tidak menunggu tubuh pria itu keluar dari dalam ruangan sepenuhnya untuk meraih dahan pintu dan membantingnya dengan keras. Sasuke mendengar pekikan kaget dari Sakura, tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Dengan kasar diraihnya lengan Sakura dan menghentakannya hingga tubuh gadis itu menabrak dadanya. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura dengan jelas walaupun dengan jarak sedekat ini. Ada kabut tipis yang membayangi kedua binar oniksnya.

"Gaara- _kun? KUN?"_ ia berteriak dengan desibel tinggi.

Sakura memberontak dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Sasuke," desis Sakura. " _Lepas!_ " Tapi pemuda itu tidak melemahkan tekanannya. Dua lengan sontak melingkar di pinggang Sakura, memaksa tubuh bagian depan gadis itu semakin menempel pada tubuh Sasuke. Sakura semakin keras memberontak. Tapi aksinya hanya membuat Sasuke semakin marah. Diputarnya tubuh mereka berdua sehingga kini punggung Sakura bersandar pada dinding dengan bantingan keras. Gadis itu merintih, tapi juga masih tidak mengurangi emosi Sasuke.

"Sasuke, stop!" Kembali Sakura mencoba. "Lo kenapa sih?!"

Tangan kanan Sasuke mendarat di pipi kiri Sakura, memposisikan kepala gadis itu hingga membuat kedua matanya menatap Sasuke langsung tanpa gerakan lain. " _Stop_ ," desis Sasuke dengan suara bergetar. "Stop bicara kayak gitu."

Kening Sakura sontak mengerut. "Maksud lo apa—"

"AKU BILANG STOP! STOP! STOP!" Seiring dengan teriakan Sasuke yang menggelegar, tiga kali kepalan tangannya mendarat ke dinding tepat di samping kepala Sakura, membuat Sakura terdiam kaku. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan kaget, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Satu tetes likuid perlahan muncul dari ujung mata kanan Sasuke dan mengalir meninggalkan jejak di pipinya. Pada saat itu juga Sasuke tahu apa yang ia mau.

 **Tbc.**

 **A/N: Ondemandeeeee… saya juga bingung kenapa saya tiba-tiba ngetik chapter ini… WKWKWKW**

 **Jadi ini sambungan dari cerita yang berjudul takobotsu cardiomyopathy yang sebenarnya masih sekuel dari (harusnya) reuni. Kaget ya padahal waktu itu saya bilangnya yang kemarin itu oneshoot? Ehehehe jadiin pembelajaran aja kalau omongannya Ara emang kadang susah dipercaya orz. Kalau bingung kenapa sasuke bangun-bangun udah mabuk segala, disarankan baca cerita takobotsu dulu. Kalau masih bingung juga kenapa sasuke mabuk, baca aja (harusnya) reuni. Semua bermula dari situ… Monggo… Ah ya, kebanyakan bakal dari sudut pandang sasuke dengan style kata ganti orang ketiga tunggal. Emosinya sakura hanya bakal diterangin dari gestur-gestur yang ketangkap indranya sasuke ae, sooo apakah sakura udah move on sama gaara (which is dia bakal sering nongol di cerita ini. Ada di tag juga, duh.) atau masih tetep cinta sama sasuke walopun udah disakitin (canon banget yak huraaay!) silahkan diterka-terka aja hehehe.**

 **Hampir lupa satu lagi, saya emang kurang bisa nulis dari pov cowok, apalagi kalau sampai ada ledakan emosi segala. Jadi maaf ya kalau sasuke ngambeknya kurang greget hiks.**

 **Next chapnya lagi diketik. Saya tipe yang apa-apa itu tergantung mood. Ini aja diketik empat jam udah dapat hampir 3k. Sabar ae mah. Cup cay.**

 **Ara.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Coba ulangi lagi."

Sasuke menggerutu pelan mendengar titah Naruto. Dari dulu ia memang sudah curiga kalau saat pembagian otak Naruto mungkin tidak hadir, makanya idiotnya parah begini. Padahal sudah lebih dari lima kali, total selama sejam penuh Sasuke menerangkan runtut kejadian di ruangan Sakura tempo hari. Sebetulnya Sasuke tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa karena ia tidak berniat mendongeng pada Naruto. Tapi si bodoh ini mendengar cerita dari Ino yang _kebetulan_ sekali sedang lewat di depan ruangan Sakura saat kejadian itu, lalu memutuskan untuk bergosip dengan Naruto. Naruto sendiri berdalih;

"Coba lo sendiri yang cerita deh, Sas. Gue bakal lebih percaya sama cerita lo dibanding omongannya Ino. Lo tau sendiri tuh anak kek gimana."

Ditambah sumbu-sumbu kompor panas;

"Biar nanti ceritanya jelas, gue juga enak lurusinnya ke anak-anak. Masalahnya sekarang ini tim dokter Rei udah lebih dari setengah kelas. Lo mau anak-anak ngedukung Sakura jadian sama dokter Rei? Gue sih tergantung cerita dari lo."

Maka dimulailah dongeng Sasuke. Lagi.

"Pasang kuping baik-baik. Sekali lagi lo maksa cerita, gue kasih tau ke Hinata lo ke klub strip bulan lalu." Naruto nyengir gaje. "Gue datang ke tempat Sakura, di sana udah ada si merah, gue nggak tau mereka udah ngapain aja tapi dari cara Sakura ngomong gue curiga mereka lagi ngerencanain date. Gue marah. Tamat."

"Lo marah jadi lo ngebentak Sakura sampe suara lo kedengaran di koridor," tambah Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Itu versinya Ino," dalih Sasuke. "Perasaan suara gue nggak sekencang itu."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dramatis. "Nggak kenceng tapi bisa bikin Sakura ngamuk pas keluar gitu? Serius deh, Sas. Pas pembagian otak lo pasti bolos deh. Bego banget gini."

Buku tebal yang terletak di meja seketika beralih fungsi. Dengan keras Sasuke menggunakannya untuk memukul bagian belakang kepala Naruto hingga membuat pemuda itu terjungkal ke depan. "Bego lo," maki Sasuke.

"Lo yang bego," balas Naruto. Dia segera berdiri dari atas karpet dan kembali duduk di sofa, tapi kali ini memposisikan dirinya sedikit lebih jauh dari Sasuke. "Anjay, Sas. Sakit banget, bego." Dia mengelus bagian kepalanya dengan pelan. Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan bego? Main bentak mantan yang mencoba untuk move on? Booo! Payah lo."

Yang disindir langsung tanpa ampun memberi Naruto pandangan mematikan, membuat pemuda kuning itu meringis kecil sebelum berpindah tempat duduk.

"Lo bilang lo milih Shion," lanjut Naruto, menganggap ketentraman Sasuke sebagai jalan mulus untuk mengemukakan pendapatnya. "Tapi lo bertingkah kayak gini lagi. Lo masih ingat kan apa yang gue bilang kemarin?"

Soal Naruto yang akan berdiri di samping Ino kalau Sasuke memutuskan untuk tetap menganggu Sakura sementara ia tidak memutuskan hubungannya dengan Shion? _Ingat kok ingat_ , batin Sasuke jengkel. Walaupun tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, Sasuke tidak suka jika Naruto tidak berada di sisinya sebagai pendukung argumentasi. Kalau benar-benar Naruto berpindah partai, habislah sudah Sasuke. Kesempatannya pada Sakura tertutup 75 persen.

(—25 persennya ada di tangan Sakura. Melihat keras kepalanya gadis itu ketika berpihak pada satu keputusan membuat kemungkinan hubungan mereka kembali berjalan bisa jadi sangat sulit.)

"Gimana?" desak Naruto lagi.

"Gimana apanya?"

"Ya, elo lah. Shion gimana, Sakura gimana. Jangan lo kata mentang-mentang lo _husband material_ banget terus dua-duanya lo embat. Maruk lo."

Sasuke mengacak-acak surainya dengan perasaan frustasi. Ia sebetulnya sudah memutuskan akan mengambil langkah setelah konfrontasinya dengan Sakura tempo hari, tapi belum sempat diberitahukannya kepada Naruto dengan alasan _malas ditanya-tanya_. Setelah menghela napas panjang, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Mo kemana lo, anjay?"

"Tokyo," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Naruto ikut berdiri dan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh di belakang Sasuke. "Hah? Sekarang? Ngapain?"

Satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk seringaian khas prodigi Uchiha itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto melalui bahunya lalu berujar dengan tenang, "Menurut lo?"

Dua puluh menit kemudian Sasuke menemukan dirinya duduk di bangku penumpang belakang mobil bersama Naruto. Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh supir pribadinya itu tengah melaju di jalan utama menuju bandara Konoha. Si anak Uzumaki tadi memaksa ikut ("Bau-baunya mau ada interdensi hubungan nih," kata Naruto sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan antusias. "Ngomong ape lu?" balas Sasuke.) jadi Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika pemuda jabrik itu memaksa masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia bahkan tidak mengabari Hinata tentang rencananya kembali ke Tokyo. Takut bocor ke anak-anak sekelas, katanya. Takut Sakura dengar soal kejutan yang mau dikasih Sasuke nanti.

Sasuke sendiri tidak paham bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu kalau rencananya kembali ke Tokyo hari itu juga berhubungan dengan masa depannya bersama Sakura (aka memutuskan Shion.) Tapi ya, bersama Naruto mungkin tidak perlu penjelasan banyak-banyak. Telepati mereka berdua terlanjur kuat. Sasuke lihat Naruto merem dikit sambil urat-urat nadi di pelipisnya kentara pun Sasuke sudah tahu kalau Naruto pasti sudah berak di celana.

 _the power of friendship._

Jet pribadi sudah siap menunggu, dengan dua pilot dan seorang pramugari yang siap melayani perjalanan tiga jam menuju ke Tokyo. Di dalam pesawat tidak banyak konversasi yang terjadi karena Sasuke memilih memejamkan mata sejenak dari pada melayani permintaan Naruto yang aneh-aneh. Pemuda itu memaksa Sasuke membuat pidato agar nanti bisa dijadikan contekan ketika akan berhadapan dengan Shion.

"Gue mau mutusin cewek, bego. Bukan ketemuan sama Kaisar," kata Sasuke.

"Saaas… Saaas… Ini nih, yang bikin hubungan lo sama Sakura nggak jalan. Cewek itu selalu lebih nyeremin dari raja Setan, tau nggak lo?"

"Ini nih," balas Sasuke. "Yang bikin Hinata nggak pernah mau lo ajak nikah."

…

Mereka mendarat di Tokyo pada pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh menit, malam hari. Sudah ada mobil yang menunggu ketika pesawat baru _landing_. Sasuke sendiri langsung mengarahkan pada supirnya untuk segera menuju ke jantung kota Tokyo, tepat di mana apartemen Shion berada.

Datang tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, Sasuke yakin gadis itu akan berada di apartemennya karena ia hapal betul dengan rutinitas Shion. Shion adalah tipe gadis yang selalu bersikap seperti yang tertera di jadwalnya—dia tidak pernah bersikap spontanitas, alih-alih meruntut pada jadwal yang selalu berulang setiap minggunya (Ino bahkan pernah menyangka bahwa Shion sebagai penderita asperger.) Gadis itu juga kemungkinan besar akan terkejut dengan kepulangan Sasuke yang tanpa kabar. _Mungkin akan lebih terkejut lagi mendengar alasannya_ , pikir Sasuke sambil meringis.

"Lo tunggu sini," perintah Sasuke sesaat sebelum ia turun dari mobil.

"Oke, bos. Tenang aja. Kalau dalam lima belas menit lo belum turun juga, gue telpon bokap."

"Buat?"

"Minta dikirimin satpol pepe buat bantuin ngangkut."

Setelah menepuk belakang kepala Naruto, Sasuke turun dari mobil. Ia berjalan ke arah lift dengan perasaan berdebar-debar. Ini tidak akan mudah, Sasuke sudah menduganya sejak masih dalam pesawat. Shion itu… sedikit… terobsesi dengannya. Oke, mungkin kata _sedikit_ terlalu kurang. Terlebih jika dia tahu tentang Sakura, tentang alasan kenapa Sasuke ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan kurang lebih tujuh bulan. Oh, Shion tahu mengenai Sakura. Bahkan sejak Sasuke masih terikat status dengan gadis merah jambu itu, Shion sudah mengenal Sakura. Tapi itu tidak pernah dijadikan alasan untuk berhenti mendekati Sasuke—yang dengan bodohnya diterima oleh pemuda ini.

Tiba dilantai delapan, pintu lift terbuka dengan dentingan pelan. Tungkainya segera beranjak keluar, mendekat pada pintu di lorong sebelah kanan. Setelah menarik napas panjang, ia menjulurkan lengannya untuk mengetuk dahan pintu dengan ketukan pelan. Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki dari balik pintu sebelum kayu jati berpoles cat kecoklatan itu terbuka. Sesosok gadis bersurai pirang dengan _dress_ musim panas tercetak di penglihatannya.

"Sasuke?"

Belum sempat Uchiha muda itu melakukan apapun, tubuh molek itu meloncat ke arahnya. Dua lengan merangkul erat ke sekeliling lehernya dan sepasang bibir mendarat di atas bibirnya sendiri.

Namun mendadak segalanya terasa kosong. Tujuh bulan yang dipenuhi oleh gairah hilang tidak berbekas. Tubuh Shion yang selama ini selalu dengan bangga Sasuke pamerkan pada publik terasa aneh dalam lingkaran lengannya. Ketika ia menutup matanya sekilas, bayangan akan sepasang binar sewarna jamrud balas memandangnya. Kembar jambrud yang mengisyaratkan luka dan pengkhiatan yang dalam.

 _Sial_.

Dengan paksa Sasuke menarik lengan Shion yang terkalung di lehernya, memaksa gadis itu mundur selangkah.

"Kamu kok nggak bilang mau pulang ke rumah?"

 _Rumah? Rumah bagi Sasuke adalah Konoha. Sakura._

"Aku mau ngomong sesuatu," kata Sasuke. Ia segera masuk ke dalam apartemen tanpa menunggu jawaban Shion.

Bagian dalam apartemen terasa familiar sekaligus asing. Selama masa hubungan mereka, Sasuke jarang menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini. Shion lebih suka melakukan kegiataan _outdoor_ —berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca sambil bergelut dalam pelukan Sasuke di atas sofa, sementara Sasuke sendiri menonton tayangan olahraga dengan sekaleng bir di tangannya. Terkadang ia akan bergabung bersama Sakura; membaca bacaan bertema _fantasy_ kesukaan Sakura lalu melempar komentar-komentar yang biasanya memancing emosi gadis itu. Malam kemudian ditutup dengan satu kecupan lembut.

 _Ah. Kenangan…_

"Kamu kok tiba-tiba pulang? Kangen ya?" Shion melempar kembali tubuhnya pada pelukan Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu segera meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Shion, menjaga agar fokusnya tetap pada rencana awal ia jauh-jauh datang ke sini.

"Aku mau ngomong," kata Sasuke.

Menyadari keseriusan dari nada Sasuke, raut wajah Shion membeku. Kerutan terbentuk di spasi antara kedua keningnya yang sudah tercukur habis digantikan gambaran dari pensil alis tebal.

"Mau ngomong apa? Soal apa?"

"Kita." Sasuke tidak menunggu Shion memproses jawabannya barusan, ia segera menjatuhkan bom yang sudah ia siapkan. "Aku nggak bisa jalanin ini lagi."

Terkejut mungkin terlalu kurang jika harus menggambarkan posisi Shion dihadapannya saat ini. Gadis itu terkejut… tapi sinar di matanya segera tergantikan oleh ketidakpercayaan dan panik. Dia bahkan tanpa sadar mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ke-kenapa? Aku salah apa? Sasuke, aku minta maaf. Apapun yang bikin kamu marah aku minta maaf. _Please,_ Sasuke." Shion mulai terisak, tapi tidak lantas membuat Sasuke mempertanyakan keputusannya sendiri.

Sikap Shion yang langsung meminta maaf padahal dia tahu dia tidak melakukan apapun ( _Hell, dia bahkan meminta maaf untuk_ apapun _)_ hanya membuat Sasuke menjadi kesal. Entah apa yang dilihatnya dari gadis yang tanpa pendirian ini. _Tubuhnya_ , setan Sasuke berbisik. _Sudah pasti tubuh sintal itu. Shion memang hot, tapi isi di balik tempurung kepalanya itu perlu dipertanyakan_.

"Shion, hubungan kita nggak pernah maju. _It's not working_." Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ya udah kalo gitu kamu lamar aku," balas Shion dengan nada panik. "Kita nikah secepatnya. Kamu kenalin aku ke keluarga kamu, ke teman-teman SMA kamu itu, beres kan? Sasuke, _please_ , jangan putusin aku…" rengeknya.

 _Anjay. Gila apa gue rela anak-anak gue, calon prodigi Uchiha, maknya model kayak gini?! Bagusan Sakura._

"Shion, cukup. Jangan hubungin gue lagi."

Dengan itu Sasuke balik badan. Kedua tungkainya dengan cepat membentuk jejak keluar dari dalam apartemen. Di belakangnya, tangisan Shion pecah berderai.

Tamat.

.

.

.

Maksudnya, hubungannya dengan Shion yang tamat. Maka dengan ini pula Sasuke bisa dengan bebas membuka chapter baru. Chapter baru kali ini hanya akan di isi oleh satu nama; Sakura Haruno (yang semoga bisa berubah menjadi Sakura Uchiha.) dengan beberapa deskripsi kebahagiaan, tangis haru, kecupan di sana-sini, dan alunan musik pernikahan dalam beberapa bulan ke depan. Nama Naruto juga akan menghiasi chapter barunya nanti sebagai jongos setia Sasuke.

Hn.

…

"Dramatis abis…" desah Naruto.

Sasuke berhm pelan dari sampingnya tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari layar ponsel. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada dalam mobil, bersiap kembali ke Konoha menggunakan jet pribadi yang sama. Setelah konfrontasi dramatisnya bersama Shion tadi, tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan Sasuke selain melihat wajah ayu Sakura dan menyatakan perasaan cintanya yang abadi.

"Serius, Sas, gitu aja? Nggak nyampe sepuluh menitan, anjay. Beda banget pas lo putus sama Sakura." Naruto cari perkara.

Sang pemuda Uchiha melempar pandangan sadisnya pada Naruto, sebelum kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada ponsel. "Cukup sekali gue putus dari Sakura," jawabnya kalem.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk sambil menggaruk dagunya sejenak. "Abis itu apa?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Pulang."

 _Pulang._

Kata itu terdengar sangat nyaman di ujung lidahnya. Saking nyamannya hingga bisa membuat kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan membentuk senyuman tipis yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Sas?"

"Hn."

"Lo jangan senyum-senyum sendiri gitu dong. Serem tau."

 **Tbc.**

 **Oke gaes, balik lagi sama Ara disini *ala2 vinogaming* #eyah**

 **Disini saya bikin kampung mereka itu Konoha, sementara Tokyo jadi kota dimana Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, dan lain2 yg kerja (selain Ino dan Sakura) dan yg masih kuliah nggak lulus2 itu merantau. Saya nggak re-read Reuni jadi lupa kemarin detilnya saya bikin apa aja wkwkwkwk.**

 **Oh iya, kayaknya saya butuh beta deh. Ada yang berminat nggak? PM saja ya.**

 **Daaaaan… ciyeeee yang udah putus wkwkwkwk. Setelah ini bakal dihiasi trio sasuke-sakura-gaara. Janganlah sodara-sodara terlalu membenci sasuke, jangan pula terlalu mencintai gaara. Kan belum tau plot twistnya bakal kayak apa XD**

 **Jangan lupa komen ya.**

 **Ara.**


End file.
